Miniature acoustic transducers, for example those fabricated using MEMS fabrication techniques, are used in a variety of applications such as stand-alone microphones, telephone handsets, cellular phones, hearing aids, and headsets. Typically such transducers, along with a microprocessor and interconnects, are mounted within a package that is designed to protect the transducer and associated components from manufacturing process extremes such as high temperature, handling and environmental damage, and electromagnetic interference in use, while providing a convenient means for mounting the device along with means for the sound to access the transducer. While the industry utilizes a number of transducer package designs, the one common feature of each of these assemblies is the use of a single transducer. As a result, regardless of the package design, the maximum achievable sensitivity is limited by the characteristics of the transducer. Accordingly, it is common practice to vary the characteristics of the transducer in order to achieve the desired sensitivity. Therefore what is needed is a means for improving the sensitivity of a MEMS transducer assembly without redesigning the transducer. The present invention provides such a means.